memrise_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
Conventions for Italian-English Courses
General Part of speech should be added for every word in the "part of speech" field don't use capital letters except for proper nouns Nouns (always in singular form, except if they are always used in the plural, such as gli occhiali da sole)    *add the Italian with the definite article " il, lo, la, i, gli, le "   *add the English with no article  . Add the English with the definite article as an "alternative English," and append it with an underscore _like this. This will mean that this will be accepted as a correct answer but will not be displayed as a meaning during learning session (which other alternatives will be, very soon, once two-way testing has been introduced) *add as Italian alternatives both: 1. the word without the article and 2. the word with the indeterminate article (un, un’, uno, una) e.g.: il costume da bagno *for nouns which have a masculine and feminine form, the main form should be the masculine, and the feminine form should be in the Italian alternatives e.g.: il collega *add as Italian alternatives the plural form of the noun Adjectives (always in singular form)    *add the masculine version of the Italian   *add the English   *add the feminine version (if different) as an Italian alternative   *the gender should be added in the "gender" field, not in parentheses after the word. *add the plural form(s) as an Italian alternative verbs (always infinitive)    *add the Italian *add the English infinitive (with the 'to')   *add the English form without the 'to' in the English alternatives e.g.: mangiare *reflexive/non-reflexive verbs: add both forms separately. There are slightly different instances here:   *sometimes the reflexive form of the verb is the only one used: eg. vergognarsi= to be ashamed. There isn’t such a thing as vergognare *sometimes the relflexive and non-reflexive forms of the verb have slightly different meanings: eg. lavarsi = to wash oneself, lavare = to wash *sometimes the reflexive form of the verb has reciprocal meaning, eg. incontrarsi = to meet each other, NOT to meet oneself. In these cases, the non-reflexive form of the verb is a simple transitive verb, eg. incontrare = to meet (somebody) Be careful here, because often there will be a mix-up between the reflexive and non-reflexive definitions  Other If there are masculine/feminine versions, add the masculine as the main one, feminine as Italian alternative  If a word can be used both as noun and adjective (or adverb or pronoun), add it to the database in its most frequent form and write its alternative form(s) in Italian alternative. Don’t forget to write the English translation of the Italian alternative in English alternative. if you are adding a word: *make sure it isn't there already    if you are cleaning up a word: *get rid of any errors (this includes errors in accents - the website recognises both with and without accents so there is no need for the non-accented versions.)   *get rid of anything that appears twice   *do a general clean-up to get rid of things that don't fit in with the convention described on this page   *note that 'alternatives' are listed under the tab 'other' *if adding an alternative (either Italian or English), add it as it appears in its own main page (so, following the convention) 'Source' http://www.memrise.com/thread/1292635/ Category:Conventions